I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Anonymous asked: I saw a prompt for Girlfriend by Avril! Will you write it? Well Chloe's not happy with Beca's choice in women because she wants to be Beca's girlfriend (I didn't think very far outside the box for this storyline I'm afraid).


_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend…_

"Hey Beca, wait up." Chloe shouted, jogging across the small patch of grass to catch up with her fellow Bella as the pair made their way across campus. "Where you heading?" She questioned, creating small talk she knew the brunette wasn't capable of doing on her own.

"Café." Beca replied simply, taking time to pause whatever track was playing on her ipod before continuing the conversation. "I'm meeting Sarah for lunch." She elaborated with a smile.

"Oh…" Chloe nodded, trying to hide the look of displeasure she was dying to express at the sound of Beca's most recent girlfriends name.

"I don't think I've ever heard one syllable mean so much before." Beca laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend's obvious displeasure. "Let me take a complete stab in the dark and guess you don't like this one either." She teased as they continued to walk side by side.

"I just… you could do better." Chloe defended weakly, resisting the urge to have an outright rant at the shorter woman.

"See now I can't tell if this is déjà vu or not…" Beca snorted. "Though it may just be that that's the exact same thing you said about Amanda and Joanne as well." She added thoughtfully, smirking up at the red head.

"Well… it was true then as well." Chloe huffed, not liking the fact that she had to keep defending herself on the matter when it was so glaringly obvious that Beca could to a million times better than the girls she tended to date.

"Uh huh…" Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since the conversation started. "Well I have to go meet she who shall not be named now, just try not to look as I walk away, you'll only burst a blood vessel of something." She commented then, waving as she veered off to the left towards the café, Chloe heading in the opposite direction to the library, taking her friends unknowingly wise advice and not looking back as the brunette waltzed off to meet yet another girl that wasn't Chloe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The book Chloe was reading for her English literature class sucked, like it really, really sucked, so when she heard a knock on the door of her dorm she probably was in hind sight far too quick to get up and answer it, glad of the distraction from the analysis she was writing.

"Wow, were you waiting on the other end or something." Beca commented when the door was almost swung off its hinges, the brunette's usual witty remark seeming deader than usual.

"Yea… that's what you get when you give me a shitty book to write about and an IV line of black coffee." Chloe explained meekly, gesturing behind her where coffee cups lay strewn on the floor and note books lay propped open on her bed.

"Explains so much about your personality." Beca teased, stepping over the threshold without waiting on permission, still not exhibiting the same life in her voice that was usually there.

"Now you know the secret." Chloe laughed in agreement. "Care to tell me yours?" She added, watching as Beca simply stood in front of her.

"You were right." Beca told her, emitting a frustrated sigh and letting her shoulders drop. "I could have done better." She added, realizing it wasn't enough for Chloe to understand what she'd meant.

"Oh no… fill me in." Chloe demanded with a frown, leading the shorter girl over and sitting both of them down on the edge of the bed.

"She dumped me." Beca stated the obvious. "Apparently I spend too much time doing "music-y crap" which between DJ-ing and the Bella's I probably do in all fairness… but I like it so I just presumed she'd not care." Beca huffed.

"And she wasn't willing to compromise with you at all?" Chloe asked, a little shocked that her friends ex had been so demanding.

"She told me to quit the Bella's… she claimed that what little time I did spend away from music I spent with you guys, so it was you that needed to go." She explained with an exasperated eye roll. "I mean as if. You guys are my best friends… like I'm just going to give you up for some girl." She complained.

"You really mean that?" Chloe almost awe'd, repressing herself at the last second for fear she'd get a slap, her heart none the less melting at Beca's confession.

"Oh don't act as if you don't already know it." Beca snapped playfully, shoving her friends arm lightly. "She actually specifically mentioned you though…" Beca added with some hesitation.

"Oh…?" Chloe pressed, trying to remain casual though her brain went into sudden overdrive.

"Yea she uh… Well I mean we do… I mean you are the person I spend the most time with of any of the Bellas, but yea she said… she said something about how you have some kind of huge obvious crush on me and that I was just feeding the crush and that I had one for you too." Beca rattled off quickly, obviously embarrassed by what she was saying. "Though I mean I know you're straight and all so I so know it couldn't be true and yea I mean I guess I kind of like… well you know whatever but yea that's just what she said and I don't know…" Beca rambled frantically, having broken out in a sweat by the end of her speech.

"Wait what…" Chloe asked; having been stunned by the nonsensical confession the brunette had just made. "You like me?" She sounded out the words, wondering if they were real.

"I… well I…" Beca stammered; having been afraid from the first time she realized she liked the red head as a lot more than a friend that she'd scare Chloe off by admitting it to her.

She need not have feared though, her sentence having been cut short by Chloe's lips crashing into hers forcefully, causing them both to fall back onto Chloe's bed, the red head lying her body over the brunettes as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide across Beca's lower lip until they parted and it gained access to her mouth.

"How dare you not tell me this sooner." Chloe murmured when they finally pulled apart for air, rolling off the petite brunette and curling into her side, Beca turning so they were looking one another in the eye, faces centimetres apart.

"How dare you not tell me sooner!" Beca shot back, still shocked from what had just happened.

"Uh hello… why do you think I have such an unexplainable hatred towards your girlfriends." Chloe laughed softly, shaking her head at how oblivious the other girl had been.

"… So much of the past six months is so clear now." Beca murmured, embarrassed that she hadn't realized sooner.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, all it took was me attacking you with my lips to make you realize." Chloe shot back sarcastically. "I don't suppose it'll take me attacking you again to ask me on a date?" She added after a moment.

"I think it just might you know…" Beca smirked. "It actually may take a few." She added, leaning in to let their lips meet again.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!_


End file.
